


Cuddly Fanfics of our Favorite Marvel Friends

by silentwhisper002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Carol is a little shit, Cats, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Food, Halloween, I'm a hopeless romantic sue me, Loki and Shuri assist Peter, Lots of Cats, Lots of sweets, M/M, Peter Parker Pranks the People, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Thor, Sweater weather, Thanksgiving, Thor is a gift from heaven, Tooth-Rooting-Cotton-Candy-Unicorns-Dacing-On-Rainbows-Hopelessly-Adorable-Fluff, Wanda gets another cat, fall - Freeform, falling out of vents, fluffiness enues, hallmark, i'd like to thank the discord server, its fall writing season, loki has cats, lots of disney refernces, love hate relationships, steve is low-key obsessed with hallmark, this will melt your heart, wanda has a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: New description because Angie is an impatient bitch. I have decided to just keep this book as a collection of the adorable tooth rotting fluff I come up with when I'm bored. an quite possibly when I should be taking notes in class, but I'd never do that riiiiight?👀





	1. Pumpkin Spice (Sam/Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks Bucky into trying pumpkin spice ice cream

The chilly October air blew against Bucky’s face, causing another shiver to course throughout his body. Wrapping his bright red scarf another time around his neck, he huddled closer to Sam for warmth as the two walked hand in hand, down the leaf dappled pavement towards the center of town.

“Why exactly are we out here again Wilson?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who’d yet to tell him the reason for dragging him out into the cold.

“We’re going to get ice cream.” Sam responded.

Bucky stopped short, tugging slightly on Sam’s wrist as he did so, “You can’t be serious.”

Sam glanced around and then fixed his gaze back on the super soldier, “Do I look like I’m joking? We’re going to get ice cream.”

“Why? It’s cold outside! Isn’t ice cream like a summer thing?”

“It is, but you my friend, have committed a crime.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “What crime could I have possibly committed that results in ice cream as a punishment?”

Sam’s face dead panned for a moment before he gave an answer, “You’ve never had Pumpkin Spice Ice cream before.”

“That’s a crime?”

“In the 21st century it is.”

The ex-assassin scoffed at Sam's ridiculous claim, "Sam, I've never had pumpkin spice _anything. _It wasn't a thing in the 40's."

Sam threw his hands in the air, "I _know_, which is _why_ I'm taking you to get Pumpkin Spice ice cream. Accept your fate and move on."

When Bucky didn't respond, Sam added on a, "Please?"

Bucky closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, he couldn't say no to to him, and his boyfriend knew it.

"Fine, I will try your damn ice cream."

Sam pumped his fist in victory, "Success."

Taking his hand once again, Sam proceeded to drag Bucky further down the street, "Come on Barnes! The faster you walk, the warmer you'll get!"

Bucky shoved Sam over with a nudge of his shoulder, "Jerk." he joked.

The man in question simply smiled, and pulled the soldier even further into him, partially to keep warm, and partially because the two could barely go a full minute without some kind of close contact.

Their walk continued in a more comfortable silence, now that Bucky had reason—even if it was a shit reason—as to why they were out in such low temperature. 

Bucky found himself taking in the fall scenery that he normally opted to ignore on trips out into town. The sky was a powdery shade of silver, dotted with spare patches of blue sky that allowed what little sun was there to shine through. Leaves of all different shades—red, orange, yellow—swirled around their feet as the wind moved them softly along the road. Against the cloudy view were large trees, tall blotches of red and gold fanning out against the silver-blue background. 

Completely lost in the exquisite setting and the feeling of Sam's warm body pressed against his own, Bucky had failed to realize his boyfriend was no longer moving, and almost walked straight into a door. 

Sam chuckled at Bucky's aloofness, "Well if _I_ couldn't bring you back to reality, that sure did." he commented. 

Bucky simply glared at Sam, not particularly fond of being made fun of. Sam on the other hand just continued his soft laughter as he held open the door for a very baffled super soldier, "Ladies first." He said with his most charming Sam-Smile. Bucky shook his head, but accepted the gesture, ambling into the small shop with his partner close behind. 

Seeing as it was October and around 45 degrees outside, there was little to no one there, save for the few families who brought their small children for a mid-afternoon treat. 

Stepping up to the counter, Sam greeted the young woman who was working and ordered two Pumpkin Spice Cones. 

As they waited for their food, Bucky's eyes trained around the parlor. It was a homey little shop, equipped with four red faux leather booths and small white tables. The counter at the front was lined with all different flavors of ice cream as well as a small variety of cones. The name: _Helga's_, was printed in bold pink letters, outlined with rainbow sprinkles on the baby blue overhang above. It brought back vague memories of him and Steve as a child, sitting in a tiny ice cream shop with the cold substance smeared all over themselves.

A smile graced his face when Sam handed him his own cone filled with two scoops of the orange treat. 

"Go on. Try some." Sam urged, starting on his.

Bucky shot a suspicious glance at the other man, but nonetheless took a tentative taste. 

His eyes widened with interest and he found that he quite liked it. It tasted almost like a fresh piece of pumpkin pie, had you stuck it in the freezer of course.

"Well?" Sam pressed.

"I like it."

Sam laughed and took a fake bow, "Sargent Barnes, all charges have been lifted."

Bucky laughed at his boyfriend's antics and took another bite. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Sam threw an arm around Bucky as they made for the exit, "And now," he said, "Your 21st Century experience is truly complete."

"That's a lie," Bucky told him, "You've still yet to take me to Starbucks."

Sam laughed profusely at this, causing Bucky to grow confused, "What?"

"I don't think you're ready for that yet." He answered, planting a kiss on Bucky's forehead, "I think we'll stick to ice cream for now."

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Bucky complained with a pout.

Sam smiled at his distraught expression, "You don't want to know." He said, "Trust me. Teenage girls are something wild."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means, I don't like to share."

"Why does that matter?" Bucky pestered.

Sam simply rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you when you're older."

They continued on towards home, simply enjoying each other's company before Bucky finally spoke up again,

"But I'm older than you."


	2. Hallmark: The Romantic Remedy (Steve/Carol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Carol don’t get along, and you’d think Steve would be relieved when Carol is home sick. So its a confusion to everyone, even the captain, as to why he feels the need to make sure she’s okay. And although when he arrives, she’s as displeasing as ever, with a hallmark movie and of course, a little hard cider, Steve learns that even the most fearsome creatures can be full of fluff. And though he'd never admit it, it even seems to warm his heart. Just a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The people responsible for this one....you know who you are....👀

When Steve walked into another one of the Avengers' Monthly briefings with Fury, he immediately noticed that a certain face was missing. Fury sat at the head of a mahogany conference table with the rest of the Avengers circled around, all except the notorious Captain Marvel. 

"Where's Danvers?" He asked upon entering the glass room.

Normally she was the first one there, always equipped with some sort of witty comment about him being old.

Wanda shrugged from her spot next to Vision, "She's sick.“

“Sick?”

“It’s October, the flu’s going around.”

"Must be pretty bad if she had to skip out." He commented, "She never misses a chance to get on my back about something."

Fury stared Steve down with his good eye, and motioned for the Captain to take a seat in one of the empty leather chairs, "Regardless of Ms. Danvers's whereabouts, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get to go home."

Steve took the only open seat that was next to Barton, and gave his attention to whatever it was Fury was going to grill them about this time.

He tried to maintain his focus throughout the next hour, but for some odd reason, his brain kept going back to Carol. She never missed a meeting. Was she okay? Was she actually sick, or did something else happen?

He continued on in his constant worrying, until he realized that he'd tuned out the entire meeting when Fury dismissed them.

As they exited the room, Natasha and Tony cornered him, asking if he wanted to go out tonight. Normally he'd say yes, but currently there was something else on his mind.

"As much as I'd love to go guys, I've got somewhere to be." He told them as the three friends entered the elevator.

"Oh? Like where? The retirement home?" Tony joked.

"Hot date?" Natasha added.

Steve snorted at their jabs, "No, no, nothing like that. I just thought I would go check up on Danvers. Make sure she's okay."

Natasha's eyes widened in question, and she lifted a hand to his forehead, "What? are you sure _you're_ not sick?" She asked.

Tony nodded, the same confused expression plastered on his own features, "Yeah, you two hate each other."

Steve shrugged, "I know, but still. She's never missed a meeting before. It worries me is all."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the Captain, "You sure?"

The super soldier shoved Natasha with his shoulder, "Wipe that look off your face Romanov, I'm sure that's all it is."

The Elevator dinged and he stepped out, waving them goodbye, "I'll see you all later. Have a good night!"

"Yeah, you too Cap." Tony called after him with a playful wink.

Steve shook his head, and continued out of the building to where his motorcycle was parked near the street.

* * *

It was almost 5:00 when Steve finally arrived outside Carol's fourth floor apartment. He was apprehensive as to whether or not the other captain would be pleased to see him, but he was already here so he might as well.

He raised a fist, knocked on the door, and seconds later heard Carol yell, "Yes, I'm sleeping Wanda! Fuck Off!" in an overly scratchy voice.

Chuckling slightly to himself, he responded, "Doesn't sound like it."

Carol was quiet for a moment, and then he heard the latchunlock from the other side.

The door swung open, and a very disheveled looking Carol Danvers glared back at him from the other side.

"The Hell are you doing here Rodgers?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

God, she looked awful. Her nose was red and her eyes were filled with exhaustion and pain. Her normally smooth curls were pulled back in a ratty pony tail, her bangs falling forward into her face. She was dressed in an old air force t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants looking like she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and be done with it.

“Came to make sure you’re okay.”

Carol rolled her eyes, “Yeah well, I’m fine.”

Steve tilted his head to the side, “You don’t look fine.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” She said warily, swaying a bit on her feet.

Steve reached out to steady the the space defender, and she completely collapsed against him.

“Jesus Danvers, how long has it been since you slept?”

“Forty eight hours.” She mumbled against his sweater.

He shook his head and placed her arm around his shoulder, “Here let me help you.”

Carol tried to pull away from him, her tough facade returning, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

The Captain sighed and gave Carol a stern look, “You can barely walk Danvers. Just stop being a stubborn ass for once in your life.”

Her tense form relaxed as she admitted defeat and allowed Steve to half carry, half drag her back over to the brown leather couch where she curled up under a red wool blanket. She reached out to the low coffee table in front of her and grabbed a bottle of what Steve identified to be hard cider.

“What?” Carol asked, catching Steve’s disapproving look.

“You know what.”

“Alcohol kills bacteria.” she argued, “There’s more in the fridge.”

He waved the offer off and took the spot next to her. Looking around, he took in the small space around them.

Carol’s living area was for the most part bare save for a few photos that hung in chocolate brown frames on the cream colored walls. A small cherrywood bookshelf was tucked away in the corner, a few trinkets and the odd cat toy lying about on its shelves, while a little blue cat pillow lay beside it. There was a lump of orange fur, which Steve guessed to be the cat, asleep a top it.

“Nice little place you got here.” He commented.

“Thanks.”

“Didn’t know you had a cat.”

“Who Goose? He’s more Fury’s cat than mine.”

At the mention of his name, the creature twitched an ear, but didn’t bother to wake. Steve would have to ask Fury about this later.

They sat for a moment in an awkward silence before Carol grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.

“You don’t have to stay you know.” she muttered, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

“Well someone’s got to make sure you don’t kill yourself.”

Carol snorted, “Suit yourself old man.”

She continued her search, until some romance movie Steve had never heard of popped on the screen.

Carol squeaked in delight and put the remote back on the table, settling further into the couch.

“What is this?” Steve asked over the swelling violin music.

Carol looked at him in disbelief, “What do you mean what is this? It’s fucking Hallmark Rogers!”

“What is Hallmark?”

“They’re infuriatingly adorable romance movies. Like, cotton candy fluff and shit.”

“Who knew the Mighty Carol Danvers was a hopeless romantic?”

“Uh, a lot of people.”

“Really? I didn’t peg you as one. You seem to gruesome.”

“Shut up and watch the movie Rogers.”

Honoring Carol’s request, Steve focused his attention on the images flashing across the screen.

It actually turned out to be a really sweet movie. A girl named Shannon had fallen in love with her best friend Chris and she chased him halfway across the country just to tell him. He may have almost shed a tear by the end. _Almost_.

As the credits began to scroll, he decided that he quite liked Hallmark.

He turned to his side, about to tell Carol so, but he was at a loss for words at what he saw.

Somehow, in the last half hour, Carol had had fallen asleep against him.

Her head was slumped on his shoulder, her body tucked tightly into his side. He took the slipping, now empty bottle of Hard Cider out of her relaxed grip and placed it back on the table. Then, reaching for the remote, Steve switched off the TV so it wouldn’t disrupt the woman beside him.

He looked down at her again, studying her face as she slept. Carol looked much more peaceful and relaxed in her sleeping state, completely different from the normal “I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck-About-You-Or-The-Next-Person” mask she usually wore. Steve might say it was sweet, adorable even.

He shifted slightly to get up, but she let out a soft groan of protest at the movement. Not having the heart to disrupt her, Steve slid down the couch a little so that Carol was basically lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

He stayed like that for a while, absentmindedly running his hand through her frizzy ponytail.

Steve eventually found himself growing tired, and allowed his eyes to close, slowly drifting off.

And if the next day, Clint came over to check on Carol and managed to snag a photo for blackmailing purposes?

Well, nobody had to know.


	3. Dance With Me (Steve/Carol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Carol try to figure out the confusing black whole that is their relationship over a batch of freshly baked pumpkin rolls and a dance

The sugary aroma of freshly baked pumpkin and slow melting cream cheese is what drew Carol Danvers to the kitchen. It was most definitely _not_ the sight of Steve Rogers standing at the island in a navy blue sweater and jeans, humming along to slow jazz music while frosting a batch of golden-brown pumpkin rolls. Not at all.

Quiet as a mouse, Carol slipped into the open space, hoping to sneak one of the pastries, but was stopped by Captain America himself.

“Not for sale yet Danvers.” He told her, not looking up from his work.

“Well, a girl can try.” she responded, casually leaning her back against the counter ledge.

Steve glanced at her from the corner of his vision.

“What are you doing at the compound on a Sunday? Thought you refused Stark’s housing offer.”

Carol cocked her head to the side, her blonde curls falling lightly over one shoulder, “Oh I did. Living under the same roof as you would be torture. I’m just visiting. Natasha called me in. Girl stuff.” She explained, holding up an empty bag of chocolate.

Steve raised his eyebrows and held a hand up.

“Say no more. I get the picture.”

Carol laughed at his discomfort, and then motioned to the tray of baked goods sitting before them.

“So what’s with the baking? I thought that was Barnes’s thing?”

Steve shrugged, spreading the frosting on the last of the rolls.

“Peter has a fall fest tomorrow, and Bucky was going to make them, but then he and Sam went out so here I am.”

“You didn’t go with?”

“And third wheel with those two? No thanks.”

Carol chuckled, “It’d be a perfect opportunity for you to learn a thing or two about modern romance Mr. Old Fashioned.”

“Says the woman who still dresses like she’s from the 90’s. And I know a thing or two about what the kids get up to these days thank you very much.”

“See? Only a person of over 100 would say something like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her banter, “You act like I’m from the Middle Ages or something.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No Carol, I’m from the 40’s.”

“Yeah when people were still dancing to musical numbers in the streets.”

“What, you don’t dance Danvers?”

Carol scoffed and shook her head, “Nope.”

Steve grabbed an empty container from the cupboard behind him, and began to neatly place the pastries inside.

“I doubt that.”

Carol shrugged, “Believe what you want, but not even you, Captain America, could get me to dance.”

Steve put down the roll he was holding and turned to face her, a playful sparkle in his blue eyes.

“Is that a challenge?”

“No.”

“Well it sure sounded like one.”

Carol rolled her eyes, but Steve held out his hand.

“Dance with me.”

“No.”

“I’ll have you know that I was one of the best dancers in my time.”

“No.”

“I’ll let you have a pumpkin role if you do.”

Carol raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk creeping it’s way onto her face.

“Has the righteous Captain America resorted to bribery?” She asked, pretend shock in her voice.

“Only if it gets him what he wants.” he responded

“Oh?”

He hung his head half out of exasperation and half out of embarrassment, “I didn’t…that’s not….just, please?”

He sounded seriously genuine now, pleading almost.

She looked at his outstretched hand, then to the pumpkin rolls, and then back at him.

“You’ll seriously give me one?”

The smile returned to Steve's face as he nodded.

“Yes Danvers, I’ll give you one.”

She pretended to think it over once more, before shrugging her shoulders in defeat. There was no one around to see them anyway.

“Well, I can’t turn down that offer.”

At her permission, Steve took her hand in his and began to reel her inwards.

She began to notice that she was quite small compared to him as he pulled her against his body, and let out a small laugh as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” he asked.

“I feel much less intimidating now.”

“You never were.” he teased, his free hand slipping down to her waist.

Carol tensed slightly at the contact as his fingers wrapped around the dark material of her shirt. It had been a long time, maybe too long, since she’d allowed someone to hold her like this.

They slowly swayed back and forth to the time of the music, and Carol found herself becoming more and more relaxed. Though she would never admit it, not out loud at least, the slow, drawn out movements were soothing. As time passed, she found herself fighting the urge to rest her head on his shoulder and let herself go.

“You look tired.” Steve commented at the relaxed look on her face.

Carol shrugged, “Didn’t sleep well last night.

“Nightmares?” he asked.

She didn’t respond.

“Me too.”

They fell silent again, listening to the soft music playing in the background.

Eventually Carol gave into herself and allowed her head to fall forward, resting just below his broad shoulder.

“Falling asleep on me Danvers?” he joked.

She was about to give him a witty response, when a different phrased forced it’s way out of her mouth.

“What are we?” she asked

This seemed to catch Steve off guard, as he thought for a moment.

“We’re friends I suppose.”

Looking up at him, she asked, “Do friends act like this?” 

She saw a small glimmer of affection reflecting in his eyes, and a meaningful look crossed his face.

“Do you look at all your friends that way?” she murmured, already knowing what the answer would be.

Steve was quiet for a moment before he answered, “No. Just you.”

“So then what the hell are we?”

“Whatever you want.”

She stared at him, speechless for a moment trying to process his words, but then a playful grin found it’s way onto her features.

“Well I want a pumpkin roll.”

Steve hung his head and laughed, and (much to her disappointment) he released her.

“Way to ruin the moment Danvers.” he chuckled.

“Moment? What moment? Were we having a moment?” she questioned, moving back to her original spot against the marble ledge.

Shaking his head at his fellow captain, Steve reached over onto the tray that still had a few pastries left, and handed the biggest one to her.

“Here. Payment for your time.”

Carol snatched it from him and took a bite, savoring the sweet flavor.

Then she straightened from her spot at the island, giving him a little wave as she did so.

“Well, I gotta go. I’m supposed to be helping Wanda keep Nat’s mood in check.” she said

“Have fun with that.”

“Yeah, I will.” Carol replied in a distant tone.

She was about to leave, but then stopped. She spun on her heel and stood on her toes, planting a kiss to his cheek.

“Payment for your time.” She told him.

Then she backed away, and disappeared, leaving behind a very shocked Steve, while trying to hide the stupid smile that wouldn’t seem leave her face.

And if Tony happened to see the whole thing, well….You can be sure as hell he was going to give them shit about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Steve/Carol because yes. I am 100% invested in converting you all into my ship 😂  
And also because I'm still in the process of writing the others, the just happened to be the one I finished first.  
Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Angie^^


	4. Fall(ing) Farther (Wanda/Vision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy adorable story in which Wanda and Vision take Peter pumpkin picking, and Wanda has a few realizations about what she wants for the future. This one is going to be fairly long because my God these two are adorable and deserved better than Infinity War. (Cue Intense Sobbing)

“WANDAAAAAA!”

The witch looked up from her tea at the sound of Peter calling her name.

“Yes?” she asked as he appeared in her doorway dressed in jeans and a science-pun t-shirt. There was a sad look on the boy’s face that made her heart melt a little bit, and she couldn’t help but curse under her breath at whoever was responsible for putting it there.

“I want to go pumpkin picking, but Mom’s not here, Dad is holed up in the lab with Uncle Bruce, and everyone else is busy, plus I’m banned from going anywhere with Uncle Clint so that’s out of the question too. I was wondering if you could take me?”

Wanda placed her tea down on the little coffee table beside her bed, and gave Peter a curious look. “Pumpkin picking? What is that?”

Now it was Peter’s turn to look confused, “You mean you’ve never been pumpkin picking before?”

Wanda shook her head, “No, how does it work?”

“Well, you go to this really cool place called a pumpkin patch, and they have a bunch of pumpkins, and you get to pick one out to bring home and carve. They’re like for decoration and stuff, but it’s really fun.”

“I would like to try this pumpkin picking.”

The two jumped at the sound of Vision’s voice as he phased through the wall.

“Vis!” Wanda yelped, “We’ve talked about this! Multiple times!”

Vision threw a glance at Peter, “My apologies love, Mr. Parker was blocking the door.”

Peter giggled at the exchange, before turning back to Wanda and giving her his best puppy eyes, “Pleeeeease?”

Wanda raised an eyebrow at Vision, who shrugged, brushing a speck of dust off his dark blue sweater.

The witch swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched, “I have nothing planned for the day.” she told him, “So why not?”

Peter cheered, and scurried out of the room yelling, “I’ll get my coat!”

Vision chuckled slightly, shaking his head, “You give in too easily.” he said, coming to sit beside her.

“Well I can’t say no to that face.” she responded, curling into his side.

The synthezoid wrapped an arm around her body, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her forehead,

“I for one think it could be fun.”

“I never said it wouldn’t.” Wanda replied, moving to get up, “I’m going to grab my jacket, are you coming?”

Vision nodded, joining her in the doorway, “Of course, it will be an experience for both of us.”

* * *

By the time the trio were ready to leave, Peter was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

“Can we go yet?! Can we go yet?!” he chanted.

“Just one moment.” Wanda told him, as Vision tried to calm his honorary brother.

“STARK!” She yelled across the penthouse.

“WHAT?” came the reply.

“I’M TAKING YOUR KID!”

“OKAY! BRING HIM BACK IN ONE PIECE PLEASE!”

“NO PROMISES!” she called back, ushering Peter and Vision out the door.

The three crowded into the elevator, and requested that Friday take them down to the lobby.

“Ground floor please FRIDAY.”

“As you wish Ms. Maximoff.”

Glancing over to her left, she assumed Vision must have picked up on Peter’s excitement, because the two were in a very deep yet animated discussion about pumpkins.

“But why do you carve them?” He asked.

Peter shrugged, “I dunno. ‘Cause it’s fun I guess. Ned and I like to use them as decoration.”

“Won’t it make a mess?”

“Yeah, but you can use the insides to make stuff. Like pumpkin bread and roasted pumpkin seeds.”

Wanda shook her head at the boys as they walked through the lobby, headed for the entrance of the Avengers’ private garage.

“We can make a pumpkin pie with the insides.” Peter was saying to Vision as he slid in the back seat.

“Or just ask someone else to make it.” Wanda said with a smile.

“Why?” Peter asked as she pulled out of the compound’s lot.

Wanda chuckled, “Because you two in the kitchen is a disaster waiting to happen.”

Vision glared at her from the passenger’s seat, “That was one time Wanda.”

She gave him a sly smile, focusing her eyes on the road, “You know I’m right.”

“Maybe we could ask Mom to help us?” Peter suggested, poking his head around the seats.

“That is probably a better option.” The witch agreed.

They drove the rest of the way with comfortable chatter and Peter occasionally singing along with whatever song came on the radio.

* * *

As they began to approach what appeared to be a farm, Peter started pointing out the window.

“There! That’s it!” He yelled, the childish excitement returning to his eyes.

Flicking on her blinker, Wanda pulled into the parking lot while Peter was furiously trying to unbuckle himself from he seat.

“Slow down Peter!” She told the young teen, “I haven’t even parked yet.”

Peter stilled his movements long enough for Wanda to put the car in park, before practically launching himself out of the vehicle.

“Come on guys! It’s pumpkin time!”

As Wanda reached to grab her things, Vision came around the other side and proceeded to open the door.

“Vis, thanks.” she said, stepping back out into the chilly October air.

Offering her a hand, he smiled affectionately at the smaller woman, “Anything for you.”

Clasping her fingers around his, the couple hurried to catch up to Peter who was making animated hand gestures at the woman running the stand. She was on the older side, stout with a head of curly silver hair. She greeted Wanda and Vision with a delighted smile, and proceeded to point them in the direction of the pumpkin patch.

As Peter dragged Vision down the dirt trail, the woman stopped Wanda for a moment. “I just want to say,” she began, “That’s a wonderful son you have. Very nice boy. Very bright.”

Wanda’s face reddened a little as she stuttered out a reply, “Oh Peter? He’s not..he’s…um…thank you.”

Not knowing what else to say, Wanda gave her a friendly nod, before trailing after her companions.

* * *

“You look confused.” Vision observed, placing an arm around her as they trekked through the many rows of brightly colored vegetation.

“The woman back there, the one at the counter. She thought Peter was my son.” Wanda responded, leaning further into Vision’s embrace.

“Is that bad?” he questioned

“It was just a little weird.”

“Well I for one think you’ll make a wonderful mother.”

Wanda fell quiet at his statement, and she immediately felt the synthezoid practically radiating with guilt.

“Have I said something wrong?” he asked, his voice filled with concern at her unresponsiveness.

Wanda simply stared out at Peter who was examining every pumpkin in his path, trying to decide which one was best.

“I’m terrible sorry if I’ve offended you in any way. That wasn’t my—”

“Is that what you want?” she asked, cutting him off.

“Pardon?”

“A family? With me?”

Vision suddenly stepped in front of the witch and took her face in his hands.

“Why would you ever doubt that for a second?” he asked.

Wanda shrugged, “Because we wouldn’t be a normal family.”

Vision laughed at her petty excuse, “Is any?”

She was about to respond, but Peter beat her to it, yelling across the field, “WANDA! VISION! YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO COME PICK OUT A PUMPKIN!”

Wanda giggled at his enthusiasm, and tugged Vision along after her.

“The Kid’s right. That’s what we came here for.”

The odd pair walked, arms around each other through rows and rows of pumpkins of all different shapes and sizes.

“Would any of these suffice?” Vision asked, leaning over to inspect one of the large orange fruits.

Twisting her mouth to one side, Wanda turned in a circle, surveying every option. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a lone white pumpkin lying untouched on the ground.

Letting go of Vision’s hand, she wandered over to it, leaving the confused AI behind.

Kneeling down, she rubbed a gloved hand gently over it’s surface, removing a dark stain of dirt.

The pumpkin wasn’t large, it was on the small side, and fairly misshapen. Yet something about it’s pearly white color and odd form had drawn Wanda to it.

She gently scooped the round object in her arms, careful not to cause it damage, and turned back towards Vision, who was helping a struggling Peter carry a heavy pumpkin.

“This one.” she said, rejoining her companions.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the misshapen fruit currently bundled against Wanda’s coat.

“Why?”

The witch shrugged, “It’s different.”

“Like us.” Vision commented.

“Yes. Like us.”

* * *

Back at the compound, after a long day of fun, Wanda was standing at the counter, stirring mixture of fresh pumpkin and cinnamon together.

“What are you making?”

She turned at the sound of Vision’s voice, and placed the spoon down on a napkin beside the bowl.

“Pumpkin filling. Peter wanted pie.”

“He isn’t helping?”

“If you want a house fire I can go get him.” she joked.

“That’s quite alright dear, I’d rather it stayed in one piece.”

She smiled at her partner, before turning back to the task at hand.

The two stood quietly beside each other, Wanda occasionally asking Vision to hand her something, and the synthezoid observing with curiosity as she worked.

“Where did you learn to cook?” He finally asked as the minutes ticked by. Wanda had since finished the filling and was moving onto the crust.

“Ah…my mother taught me and Pietro when we were young.” She smiled at the memory as she reached across the counter for a carton of milk. “She would say to us, “One day, you will have a house of your own, and until that day comes, you are going to learn.” Pietro always complained, but I enjoyed it very much.”

“Your mother,” Vision stated tentatively, “sounds like she was a wonderful person.”

Wanda looked at him with a distant gaze, “Yes, she was. I still think about her sometimes. My father and brother too. When we were still a family. I miss them very much, but…I have a new family now. And maybe one day…one of my own.”

With that, she went to obtain the cinnamon, but as her fingers closed around it’s lid, another hand was placed ontop of hers.

She looked up into Vision’s soft gaze which was swimming with affection.

“You will.”

Her heart swelled at his words, and she couldn’t help the smile that was growing on her face.

“I’d like that.”

They stared lovingly at each other for a few moments longer, before Vision’s eyes widened with the realization of something.

“What is it?” Wanda asked, tilting her head to the side.

Vision held up a finger, “I almost forgot. Stay right here.”

With that he turned and phased though the wall only to reappear seconds later, holding her little white pumpkin.

“I know you didn’t want to carve yours, so I did a little something to it myself.”

He handed the small object to her, and Wanda gasped at what she saw. Vision had painted a portrait of her on the pumpkin’s surface. Swirls of scarlet magic danced around her face, her eyes closed and peaceful.

“Vision I….I love it. Thank you. It’s perfect.”

Vision shook his head, “It’s not the painting the makes it perfect.” he told her, “It’s you that puts the perfect into the painting.”

Gently placing the pumpkin on the counter, she admired it once more.

“It’s a shame it won’t last.”

“Well, a thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.”

“No. I suppose not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't already tell, I have fallen into a fluff hole and am incapable of getting back up.  
Until next time!  
\- Angie^^


	5. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't say no to Carol, no matter how much he hates the snow.

Steve had never enjoyed the snow. Ever since the war, since losing Bucky for the first time, since crashing the plane in the ice, he’d felt a certain anxiety when ever the subject in question appeared. However, when Carol came barreling into his room, eyes sparkling with excitement, practically begging him to come outside with her, it was difficult to say no.

“Steve! It’s snowing!” she chirped, childlike wonder laced in her tone.

Steve—who was leaning back against the mahogany headboard of his bed, a book in his hands—glanced up from his reading material and raised an eyebrow.

“I noticed.”

She moved around to the side of the bed and leaned over him, putting her face so close to his that he could count every fleck of gold residing in her soft brown eyes.

“Come outside with me!”

Steve simply looked back to his bookand turned the page.

“Not right now.”

The smile on her face faltered a bit, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for being the cause.

“Pleeease?” she tried again, pulling out her notorious puppy eyes

_Shit. I can’t say no to that._

Forcing himself to look away, he shook his head again.

“Go ask Wanda or Nat.”

“Nat’s out and Wanda’s with Vision.”

“Ask Peter then.”

“But I want to hang out with you!”

“You’re welcome to hang out here, but I’m kind of busy.” He told her, holding up his book.

Carol narrowed her eyes and he instantly regretted not just immediately agreeing to go with her despite his anxieties.

He was in trouble now.

She fixed him with her best _“I-Am-Carol-Danvers-You-Shall-Do-As-I-Say”_ glare, and snatched the book out of his hands.

“Steven Rogers you are coming outside with me and that’s final.”

Annoyed with her actions, he gave her a sideways glower.

_Oh, two can play at this game Danvers._

“I was reading that.”

“Yeah? Well reading is for losers.”

“Oh really? Well, playing in the snow,” he grabbed onto Carol’s arm and yanked her down into the bed with him as he spoke, “is for children.”

Carol let out a small squeak of surprise as she tumbled down onto the mattress, and he rolled over, pinning the other captain to the soft surface. She blew a strand of honey blonde hair out go her face and glared up at him.

“Hello there Captain Gorgeous.” He teased as she struggled to free herself.

“Flattery gets you nowhere Rogers.” she growled back.

Steve tilted his head to the side and gazed thoughtfully at her.

“Well it seems to work on you Ms. Danvers.”

Carol huffed at his observations, “Get off me Stove.”

He chuckled at the childish insult.

“Not a chance Carl.” Steve whispered, falling back onto his side and trapping the smaller captain in his embrace.

Carol finally seemed to have accepted her fate, and snuggled further into him.

“Why don’t you want to go outside with me? Did I do something to make you mad?” she mumbled after a while.

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise at her question.

“What? No! I’m not mad at you! I just really don’t like snow is all.”

Now it was Carol’s turn to be confused.

“Huh? Why not?”

Steve shrugged as his hand absentmindedly traced small shapes onto her sweater-clad back.

“Just reasons…it gives me anxiety.”

“Because of what happened? Before?”  
“Yeah. Because of that.”

He felt Carol nod against his chest.

“I get it.” she said, before finally falling silent.

They laid there for a while, Carol curled into Steve’s body while he ran his hands through her wavy hair, whispering words of how much he loved her.

About half an hour had passed by when Carol slowly wriggled out of his grasp.

“Well, you don’t have to come outside if you don’t want to. I guess I’ll just…go kidnap Wanda or something.”

Though there was a smile on her face, Steve could clearly see that it didn’t reach her eyes. All her earlier excitement had gone out the window and was replaced with disappointment.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and sat up, slipping off of the soft surface.

As she was headed for the door, Steve cursed himself and called after her, “Wait!”

Carol paused int the doorway as he pulled himself out of the bed.

“I suppose…a little fresh air wouldn’t hurt.”

Her eyes lit up at his words.

“Really?”

Steve nodded and reached for his jacket, “Yes really.”

Carol clasped her hands together in delight, and ran down the hall yelling something to who he assumed was Bucky about postponing their froot loop sorting session.

Shaking his head, Steve made his way towards the elevator where Carol stood bundled under one of his old beige jackets that was clearly too big on her.

“Hi there.” he said.

“Hi there.”

She reached out a gloved hand and pressed the down button. The doors automatically opened and the two stepped into the elevator.

“FRIDAY, Main floor, Avengers entrance please.” Steve requested

“Certainly Captain Rogers. Boss says to have fun.”

Steve rolled his eyes as the little room whirred to life around them. However, he could already feel the anxiety bubbling up in his chest. His fingers started twitching against his leg until a warm presence stilled them.

Steve glanced down to see Carol’s hand intertwined with his own and she gave it an encouraging squeeze.

“It’s just snow Steve. It won’t eat you, I promise.”  
  
“I’m not worried.”

Carol snorted at his response, “Liar.”

He was about to let her have a witty remark when the elevator doors opened and they were met with another set of glass doors that stood between them and a white world of wonder.

He felt the terror creep back in and the images he’d shoved so far down in his brain begin to resurface, but his spiral of thoughts was cut off by the sound of Carol’s laugh and he allowed her to drag him out into the open where Thor and Peter were building a snowman with the help of Doctor Strange who gave them a polite wave before turning back to the task at hand.

The cold air hit him like a bullet train, and he jerked back a fraction as he tried to adjust to the sudden temperature change. Glancing left and right, he took in his surroundings hoping that the beautiful landscape around him would distract him from the thoughts threatening to infiltrate his mind.

A thick white blanket of snow covered the compound’s outstretched grounds. Frozen shards of ice weighed down strong green branches, so low that it almost looked like a den of some sort.

The sky was the same spread of white with flurries falling all around, and of course Steve couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Carol looked, standing in front of of him with snowflakes covering her hair.

However, he was jostled out of his trance when a cold, hard force, hit him in the back of his shoulder, threatening to knock him to the ground.

He spun around to see Thor and Peter, holding an abundance of snowballs, laughing like the children the were. He shot them a glare, before yet another pile of snow made contact with his ribcage.

This time it was Carol, she grinned at him, tossing another ball of snow in her hand.

_Okay Danvers…bring it._

Reaching down, Steve gathered his own snowball.

His fingers recoiled a bit as they brushed the frozen surface, but Steve ignored the urge to retreat and instead lobbed a huge pile of snow at his unsuspecting girlfriend.

However, at the last moment, she reached out a hand and turned his snowball into nothing but vapor.

He shot her a glance, “That’s against the rules Danvers! No powers aloud!” He called.

Carol snickered and shook her head, “All is fair in love and war darling.”

Steve shrugged, “If you say so.”

Carol stared at him for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization of what he was indicating.

“No.”

He took a playful step towards her.

“No, no no no no. I know what you’re going to do Rogers. Don’t you dare. NO!”

She broke into a run when he didn’t stop, and he chased her around the yard, a feeling of pure joy coursing through his body.

Carol was fast, but thanks to a little help from science, Steve was significantly faster and it wasn’t long before he caught up.

She was still yelling at him as he swooped down and picked her up in one quick motion.

“Now.” He said in a playful manner, “Where to put you?”  
“Rogers I swear to God if you do what I think you’re going to do I-.” but she was cut off as he dropped her in a deep snow bank.

“What was that?” he asked, “I Can’t hear you from down there.”

Carol’s head popped out from beneath the drift and he reached out a hand to help her up.

He was not expecting however, for the other captain to pull him down into the snow pile with her.

“There.” she said, seemingly very satisfied with herself, “Now we’re even.”

Steve simply stared at her blankly and blinked a few times, still trying to process the past few seconds.

Shaking her head, Carol fell back into the snow and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I just love the snow is all.”

Steve fell back into the soft substance along side her.

“Yeah. I guess this is pretty nice.”

“Everything always looks so pretty when it’s all frozen like this.” she commented

“You’re pretty.” he told her, bringing her hand to his lips.

She inched closer until their noses brushed and smiled, the sparkle in her eyes rivaling the glistening of the snow.

Softly brushing a hand against her rosy cheek, he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly, allowing himself to become completely lost in her warmth.

That is until he felt something extremely cold slowly deep down the back of his neck.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from her.

Carol stayed where she was, a mischievous look on her face, clearly trying her hardest to contain her laughter.

“God damn it Danvers!”


	6. An Apple a Night Makes Everything Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter And Bucky have trouble sleeping. What's better to do than making caramel apples at two in the morning?

It was two am, and Peter Parker still had yet to fall asleep. He’d been tossing and turning all night, kept up since the time his head hit the pillow with anxieties of his upcoming exams next week. Training his gaze to the ceiling, he sighed and shut his eyes, only to reopen them moments later upon accepting the fact that he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Sitting up in his bed, Peter pushed the sheets from his body and slipped on an old pair of furry moccasins Tony had gotten him one year as a Christmas gift. Stretching his arms in the air, he left the comfort of his mattress, and headed for his bedroom door. Perhaps fetching a cup of tea would help calm his mind.

As he padded down the dark corridor that led to the communal areas, Peter grew confused at the sight of the kitchen light still glowing throughout the otherwise static house. Who else could be awake at this time? Or perhaps he’d forgotten to shut it off when he’d initially left for bed.

Stepping into the brightened area, he was surprised to see Bucky, standing over the stove next to a giant bowl of apples with his back to the teen. He was stirring some sort of sweet-smelling substance in a saucepan. Still dressed in his pajamas, Bucky softly hummed an upbeat tune to himself as he worked, clearly clocked out from the rest of reality.

“Uncle Bucky?” Peter asked, slowly creeping into the large open space.

The war veteran startled a bit at the sound of the younger Avenger’s voice, and quickly turned around. A look of surprise and concern crossed his features when his eyes landed on Peter who should have been asleep by now.

“Heya Pete. Sorry, I didn’t see you there. What are you doing up kid?”

Peter shrugged, glancing around the kitchen “Couldn’t sleep.”

Bucky threw him a half smile before turning back to whatever it was he had been cooking, “Yeah. Me either.”

The younger boy moved around the marble island that separated the two, and sidled up next to Bucky, peering over his metal arm. Inside the saucepan was what looked to be a smooth amber substance that smelled like complete heaven.

“What are you making?” he asked, his mouth watering a little.

“Caramel. I was planning on making a batch of Caramel apples.”

“At two in the morning?”

Bucky chuckled at his response, “Something was keeping me up too kid.”

“And baking helps?”  
“It does, yeah, a bit.”

Peter tilted his head to the side, considering this, “How?”  
Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know. It just does. I guess if I’m concentrated on a recipe then it keeps my mind from wandering.”  
The teen nodded at his answer, “Can I help?” he questioned.

If baking helped Bucky, then perhaps it could help him too.

“Sure kiddo. If you want, you can start putting those sticks into the apples.” the super soldier replied, motioning to a bundle of wooden skewers that were lying together atop the counter.

Collecting the objects in question, Peter retrieved a large cutting board from a drawer next to the sink and began to stick the apples one by one, neatly lining them along the stiff green surface.

“So what’s on your mind kid?” Bucky asked as they worked in unison.

“I’m worried.” Peter mumbled, “We have exams next week and I feel like I’m not prepared.”

He impaled another apple and spun it around on the board, twisting the skewer between his fingers.

Bucky ceased his stirring for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

“Peter, you are by far the smartest kid I’ve ever met. I’m sure there’s nothing to be worried about.”

“I know, that’s what Dad said, but still, I feel like if I don’t do well, I’m going to let him down.”

This caused the other to laugh.

“Pete, do you really think your dad would stop loving you just because you didn’t do well on a few tests?”  
Peter shrugged, stabbing the last apple, and placing alongside the others.

“You know he wouldn’t.”

“I just want him to be proud of me. I don’t want him to think he’s made a mistake by adopting me.

“Peter, Tony loves you more than anything, even more than he loves himself, and if you know Stark, that’s saying a lot. He _is_ proud of you. We _all_ are. You’re a great kid. The compound wouldn’t be the same without you, and nor would the Avengers.”  
Peter cracked a smile at his kind words.

“Thanks. I actually feel a lot better now.”

“Of course, now come on. Let’s get these apples covered so we can decorate them.”

The young teen’s eyes lit up at this and he immediately reached for a higher cabinet where all the baking supplies were held as Bucky began to cover the apples in the sticky rich caramel.

* * *

Not long after, the two avengers were seated at the kitchen table surrounded by an assortment of candies, cereals, chocolate chips, marshmallows, sprinkles and so much more. Peter instantly grabbed for the red food dye and the black licorice, deciding that he was going to make a Spider-Man themed apple. Bucky chuckled at Peter’s idea, reaching for a bottle of red sprinkles for himself. “You should make an Iron Man apple next. I bet Stark would love that.”

Peter giggled, but took the idea completely seriously as he gathered the supplies he’d need to create such a masterpiece.

They worked in silence for a little while as the minutes slowly ticked by, until Peter finally asked Bucky the question he’d been pondering over for the past hour.

“Hey Uncle Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“Why were _you_ up?”

“I told you kid” he said, not looking up from the M&M’s he was careful placing onto his apple, “Couldn’t sleep.”

“I know, but why?”

Bucky fell quiet for a few moments as he continued on with his craft, and Peter grew worried that he’d offended his uncle in some way.

The super soldier sighed before answering Peter’s question, “Your Uncle Sam…is a little mad at me right now.”

“Really? Why?”

Ever since Carol had gotten the two of them to confess their feelings for each other all those months ago, Peter couldn’t remember the last time Sam and Bucky had been in a fight.

“Well Kiddo, sometimes love will make you do crazy things.”

“Like…?”

“Like throwing yourself in the direct line of fire to protect the people you love at all costs.”

“That sounds stupid.”

“Stupid? Yes. Would I do it again? Absolutely if it means he comes home safe. But now he won’t even talk to me and I guess I’m just too hung up over the thought.”

Peter gave him a solemn nod. Ned was his best friend, and if he ever stopped talking to him one day, Peter would probably lose the will to live. Putting the finishing touches on his Iron Man apple and placing neatly next to his Spider-Man fruit, Peter looked up and gave Bucky a comforting smile.

“Well maybe these will change his mind.”

That’s the hope kid.” Bucky told him, placing his falcon themed treat next to his previous winter soldier creation, “That’s the hope.”

The two shared a friendly smile, before buckling down and finishing off the rest of the apples, determined to complete them before the sun came up.

By the end of the night, their little platter was full of the sticky goods—each apple modeled after an avenger—and two exhausted heroes, passed out at the kitchen table. They were left surrounded by a giant mess of paper plates, forgotten mugs of hot coca, and a shit-ton of sugary items.

It was in this state that Sam found them the next morning as he went about his early morning activities. He was normally the first one up, having a ritual of going for a run every day, and when he stumbled into the kitchen for a drink of water, he was surprised to see the surfaces a mess and the culprits fast asleep at the center of it, a tray of candied apples in front of them.

“Late night I guess.” he commented his gaze still trained on the super soldier slumped over next to everyone's favorite teen, his heart melting a little at the scene.

And as he was headed for the door, when Sam caught sight of two apples in particular—a falcon and a winter soldier—positioned next to each other on the silver tray, he couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all your who have been waiting for clint to fall out of the vents...  
WAIT NO MORE  
That story is on Deck :)


End file.
